Guía para conquistar a un Marsh
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Kenny no debía preocuparse por Kyle Broflovski, porque tenía un plan. Un plan grandioso e infalible con el que sin lugar a dudas Stan caería a sus pies. Lastimosamente no previó que Stan le golpearía la frente y huiría como una nena fuera de la casa. KennyStan. *BL*.*Crack!Fic sin sentido*


**Renuncia: **todo de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

En lo que actualizo «Hay un mundo mejor» os traigo un oneshot _no_ cómico. Sé que no tiene nada que ver con el Fic antes mencionado, y que no merezco su perdón; pero esta pareja es una de mis debilidades. Y si ustedes prostituyen a Kyle, ¿por qué no puedo yo hacer lo mismo con Stan?

**Prompt:** 004. Es el último [Tabla "Vicio"; caféconqueso]

* * *

**GUÍA PARA CONQUISTAR A UN MARSH.**

**Paso uno: **«Dese cuenta de que tiene a su Marsh ideal, que diga, su alma gemela, cerca de usted.»

— No puedo tíos, es imposible —Kenny se abrazó el estómago con fuerza, luchando por no caer, entre quejidos lastimosos—. _Por favor_, seguid sin mí.

El aire en la habitación estaba cargado de tensión, y silencio, mucho silencio. Karen había dejado de juguetear con el nuevo perro de Stan, Coco, y lo miraba preocupada, a punto de llorar. Kenny sufría tanto, tanto, que a Karen le desesperaba ser incapaz de mitigar su pena. ¡Y nadie hacía nada para ayudarle!

Con mucho esfuerzo, e ignorando el dolor, miró a los presentes. Cartman lucía igual que él, o peor, si eso podía ser posible. Stan lo observaba, preocupado. Y Kyle cerraba los ojos, impotente, negándose a llorar por una causa mayor…

O no.

— ¡Carajo Kenny, que sólo estamos repasando operaciones! —Con la cara en el tapete, Kenny bufó. Oh, buen amigo Kyle, siempre viendo el lado pesimista de las cosas.

— Exacto. Es una tortura. Y yo no puedo más.

Una vez más, silencio. Y Kenny chillando al recibir una patada de Kyle.

— ¡Ah, mierda, está bien, está bien! ¡Sigamos estudiando…! —sacudiéndose el polvo se puso en pie, ante la fulminante mirada de Kyle, y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Su cuaderno con los ejercicios estaba abierto de par en par, con miles de notas adjuntas, la mayoría números de teléfono de compañeras.

Y como aquello iba para largo, Karen siguió acariciando a Coco. Tuvo tiempo de lamentarse por no ser ella, por asistir al primero año en la preparatoria del pueblo y estar en época de exámenes finales. Sencillamente era injusto.

— No entiendo esto —masculló, quedito.

— Pues haz algo para entender —respondió Kyle, a su derecha. Cartman había sido el primero en acabar los apuntes, pero estaba tan exhausto que yacía dormido en el tapete de la sala, lugar que habían escogido para estudiar. Stan se encontraba a su izquierda, totalmente concentrado.

Kenny devolvió su vista a las hojas.

— Esto tampoco lo entiendo. Ni eso. Ni…

Kyle giró con lentitud, sonriendo.

— ¿Acaso dijiste algo, _Kenneth_?

—… N-no, sólo que vamos a hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo porque no queremos reprobar y que nos asesines por ello. ¿A qué sí, Kylie-pu?

Kyle no dijo nada, ni para contradecirlo, ni para darle la razón. Pero _de verdad_, a Kenny cada letra y número le parecía un jeroglífico imposible de descifrar. No comprendía cómo era el único aburrido.

Suspiró una, dos, tres veces. Y cuando iba a darse por vencido sintió un cálido aliento contra su oído, estremeciéndolo.

— Sólo debes hallar los valores numéricos. Si quieres, yo te ayudo.

Kenny se contuvo de tallarse los párpados y abrir la boca, luciendo como un completo imbécil. La sonrisa de Stan era tan… tan de Stan. Y ¿eso era un rayo de luz, envolviéndolos, junto a un coro celestial? Por las tetas de Miley, jamás había notado lo guapo que era.

— ¿Y bien, Kenny? —Insistió Stan, espabilándolo—. Si no quieres lo comprendería, es sólo que luces muy perdido. Si lo prefieres, Ky puede ayudarte.

— ¡NO! —Gritaron al unísono. Entre maldiciones Kyle se concentró en su trabajo, repitiendo sin cesar que jamás lograrían nada productivo, que Kenny encontraría la forma de volverse una mariposa e ir de flor en flor antes que aprender por qué _x_ no es igual a _y_, etcétera. Ambos se le quedaron viendo, indecisos sobre sí reír, o llorar.

— Eh, Kenny…

— Claro que quiero tu ayuda Stan —lo interrumpió, y aunque no era necesario, se arrimó un poco más a él. Stan arqueó una ceja, con curiosidad—. Uh, ¿pasa algo?

— No, no precisamente. Hacía mucho que no estudiábamos juntos —le sonrió, sin saber cómo expresarse—. Es nostálgico.

Kenny correspondió la sonrisa, aguantándose las ganas de saltar sobre él y no soltarlo. Cartman había despertado, alegando que la casa de Stan ahora apestaba a judío, y Kyle, Kyle estaba a nada de cometer un homicidio.

— ¿Podrían callarse?

…

**Paso dos:** «Elimine _sutilmente _a la competencia. Tome en cuenta que los Testaburger y Broflovski son los más difíciles de erradicar.»

Sin disimulo alguno Kenny dio otro vistazo a Stan. Éste reía y bromeaba con otros miembros del equipo de futbol, y parecía tan feliz sin él. Vale, no es que se hubiese vuelto un acosador. Nada de eso. Pero desde el asunto de la tarea de Algebra se sentía, inexplicablemente, más cercano a Stan. Y, al mismo tiempo, más lejano.

¿Cómo era posible que pequeños detalles que antes ignoraba ahora significaran todo?

La manera en que Stan se sujetaba el puente de la nariz; la forma en que flexionaba los brazos al realizar el calentamiento; cómo mordía la punta de los lápices; y que siempre estuviera con Kyle, o los góticos, o Cartman, o cualquier desgraciado que tuviese ganas de molestar a Kenneth McCormick.

Kenny _nunca_ había sido celoso. Nunca. No estaba en su naturaleza. Sería una burla que la prostituta del pueblo se encelara de las compañías de sus clientes. ¿Entonces por qué fruncía el ceño al ver que Stan podía divertirse sin su presencia? Él era más gracioso que todos esos atletas sin cerebro, claro. Pero no era la razón, tenía que haber algo más, algo que pasaba por alto…

— ¡Hey! —Dio un respingo al ver que Stan le hacía señas para que se acercara—. Kenny, ¿por qué tan solo?

_¿Solo? Yo no estoy solo. Lo que ocurre es que hay demasiada gente a tu alrededor Marsh_.

— Bueno, lo que sea —continuó, puesto que no decía nada—. Teníamos planeado ir a la heladería. ¿Te apuntas?

Lucía tan interesado, tan amable, que le entraron arcadas. Mierda, era demasiado bueno.

— Yo…

— ¡Stan! ¡Por fin te encuentro! —Pero no, aquello no podía ser tan maravilloso. No con Kyle y Wendy corriendo en cámara lenta hacia Stan, siendo el eco del otro y plagiando miles de películas románticas.

Como el súper mejor amigo de Stan, Kyle tenía derecho sobre él. Y Wendy, por ser su —única— ex novia, igual.

Irritado, se limitó a observar cómo lo bombardeaban con anécdotas de lo que les pasó mientras practicaba, y peticiones, y órdenes. El resto de los jugadores se cansó y separó, yéndose cada uno por su lado. Al final, sólo quedaron ellos cuatro.

— Y es por eso que necesito que me acompañes —finalizaron, impacientes. Stan se sujetó la nariz, pero en lugar de contestarles el tan esperado _sí_, lo miró a él. De pronto, a Kenny le sudaron las manos.

— Lo siento, ya había quedado con Kenny —dijo, y antes de que añadieran algo—: Vamos por un helado, ¿cierto, Ken?

— Stan —la voz se le quebró y tuvo que repetirse, ante la escéptica mirada de Wendy y Kyle—. C-claro. Ya nos íbamos.

Por un helado. Iban, los dos, por un helado. ¿En serio estaba rechazando a las personas más importantes en su vida por comprarle un postre congelado al pobre más pobre?

Sabía que tenía que comportarse con seriedad. Aparentar la madurez de la que claramente carecía. Sin embargo, la felicidad lo consumía. Y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto orgullo e inflar el pecho.

Tal vez podría medirse un poco.

— Así como lo oyen, perras —altivamente, pasó un brazo por su hombro— Stanny es mío por hoy.

Pero no ese día.

—… ¡¿_Cómo_?!

…

**Paso tres:** «Demuestre su interés con gestos pequeños y gratificantes. No se exceda, o los resultados podrían ser contraproducentes.»

— Una chica tetona, se balanceaba, sobre la tela de una tanga. Como la tanga resistía, la chica llamó a una amiga. Dos chicas tetonas, se balanceaban, sobre la tela de una tanga. Como la tanga resistía, las chicas llamaron a una amiga. Tres chicas tetonas, se balanceaban, sobre la tela de una tanga…~

— Vaya, parece que alguien está muy feliz, ¿no? —Entre mordiscos a una hamburguesa Stan río. Kenny fingió no oírlo y continuó cantando un rato más. Luego se cansó, y se tiró al sillón, junto a Cartman. Quien le dedicó un vistazo despectivo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Que de qué, pobretón?

— Nada —suspiró con dramatismo, llevándose ambas manos al corazón, y fingió un desmayo. Aquello le causó tanta sorpresa a sus amigos que pese a la diversión que les provocaba se esforzaron por actuar normales—. Ayer la maestra nos encargó escribir un poema, y dedicárselo a alguien que considerásemos especial, ¿se acuerdan?

— Sí, ¿y? yo se lo dediqué a Hitler. Nada fuera de éste mundo.

Puso los ojos en blanco. No podía esperar más de Eric. Pero Stan era otra cosa, él parecía levemente interesado y eso bastó para complacerlo.

— ¿A quién se lo regalaste tú, Stan? —Inquirió, por mera curiosidad. Stan optó una expresión pensativa.

— A Kyle.

Ay, eso dolía. Por supuesto, tampoco podía esperar más de Stan. Sobre todo considerando que Kyle había pescado la gripe y había faltado al colegio los últimos tres días. Pero no debía preocuparse por Kyle Broflovski, porque tenía un plan. Un plan grandioso e infalible con el que indudablemente Stan caería a sus pies, y no es porque lo quisiera con ansias, sólo era un capricho. Algo como una cacería que tendría fin en cuanto lo besase, o _algo más_.

— Bueno, entonces tú se lo dedicaste a un nazi muerto y tú a un judío lleno de gérmenes. Eso mola un montón.

— ¿Y quién es la afortunada, o afortunado, de tus sabias palabras, oh poderosísimo Kenny? —Bingo. Eso necesitaba. Un comentario burlón por parte de Cartman.

Kenny arrugó el ceño —aparentando indiferencia— y dijo el nombre, alto y claro:

— Stan.

— ¿Stan?

— Él.

— ¿Yo?

— Tú.

Stan abrió mucho los ojos ante su _inocente_ sonrisa. Cartman, por otra parte, paseaba la vista, de Stan a él, y de él a Stan. Como si no se lo creyera del todo. Lo que era natural. Contadas eran las ocasiones en que había mostrado interés en los chicos; por mucho prefería pasar un buen rato con una fémina antes que con un varón.

— Y… bueno… —una tos mal disimulada— ¿cuál es el poema?

Los blanquecinos dientes de Kenny resplandecieron cuando se levantó y fue directo a un desinformado Stan. Se relamió los labios, se agachó a su altura, y le obligó a mirarle de frente. Entonces susurró, con voz melosa:

— "Ven a dormir conmigo. No haremos el amor, él nos hará."

Lastimosamente no previó que Stan, en un impulso, le golpearía la frente y huiría como una nena, literalmente, fuera de la casa, con las mejillas rojas. Excusándose estúpidamente con que Kyle lo necesitaba y demás tonterías.

Cartman tosió un paquete de bolitas de queso, entre risas histéricas. Se veía como una foca retrasada. Imperturbable, Kenny siguió sonriendo.

— Eso no rima, Kinny —le comentó, en cuanto logró calmarse.

— Así que por eso la vieja que parece tío me puso una F.

— Imbécil.

…

**Paso cuatro:** «Sea espontaneo. A las chicas, _tachón_, chicos, les gustan los cumplidos inesperados.»

— Stan.

— ¿S-sí…?

— "_Soy una especie en extinción a la que tú salvaste_." Así que vamos a reproducirnos.

—…

— ¿Alguien puede decirme por qué carajos Stan salió corriendo hace un minuto gritando que las violaciones no son lo suyo?

— Eh, no es nada Kylie-pu. Descubrí que Stan no podrá ser veterinario, le tiene fobia a la Biología.

…

**Paso cinco:** «Sea usted mismo, no finja ser alguien más. Sin confianza, no hay amor.»

Mierda, y simplemente más mierda.

¿Cómo Stan era tan difícil de enamorar?

Las chicas del colegio prácticamente se derretían ante la primera mirada, el primero piropo, o roce. Y él no, por algún motivo desconocido huía. Y si bien la cacería resultaba interesante, llevados a ese punto, no hacía más que exasperarlo.

Por eso tomó una decisión. Y es que situaciones desesperadas requerían de medidas desesperadas.

Tenía experiencia para fingir. El engaño era un aliado útil. Así que no dudó, al menos no de inmediato y hasta que tuvo a Stan enfrente, mirándolo sin saber qué decir. Aunque los cuchicheos de emoción ajenos ayudaron bastante, también.

— ¿Kenny, por qué traes la ropa interior de fuera?

— Carajo Stan, ¡es mi disfraz de Mysterion! D-digo —optó un tono profundo— ¿Kenny?, ¿quién es ese apuesto y tan popular Kenny del que todos hablan?

Stan lo miró ceñudo, afianzando el agarre a su mochila.

— Kenny… sé que eres tú. Vi la capa en tu casillero a la primera hora.

Ah, maldición.

Apenado, Kenny bajó la cabeza. Stan esperaba una respuesta, pero él no tenía ninguna. Y los estudiantes se arremolinaban a su alrededor, pidiéndole autógrafos y fotografías.

Nada tenía sentido ya.

No si le molestaba tanta atención; no si la mayor parte de sí le pedía a gritos que Stan le hiciera caso, por una vez en su maldita vida; no si admitía sentir algo por él, y no exclusivamente deseo o admiración. Preferible que la Muerte se lo llevara en forma de un rayo o un camión antes que seguir así.

— Kenny. Digo, Mysterion. ¿Hay algo que tengas que contarme?

—… Pienso que eres una de las personas más sexys del planeta, después de mí —masculló en voz baja sin esperar nada. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver cómo Stan le sonreía y ¿eso era un rubor?

— ¿Algo más?

— Eres… listo. No listo como Kyle pero sin duda más que yo y el gordo —añadió, cada vez con más confianza—. Eres una de los chicos más amables que he conocido. Y deportivos, eso se aprecia. Aunque seas un vanidoso de pacotilla en el fondo siempre te preocupas por el prójimo. Y tus ojos parecen los de una niña, pero me encantan. Y…

— ¿Y? —Stan se inclinó un poco, quedando pocos centímetros entre ellos. Kenny parpadeó, todos lo observaban conteniendo el aire y con expectación—. ¿_Y qué_, Ken?

Kenny lo tomó de la playera.

— Eres mío Marsh. Y voy a enamorarte. Lo juro.

La sonrisa de Stan se acentuó.

— Así que te gusto.

— Y-yo no…

— No es que quieras tener sexo conmigo y luego botarme, te gusto. Yo. A ti.

— Carajo Stanny, siempre vuelves todo tan cursi —hizo un mohín. Más sonrojado que antes Stan se sujetó la nariz, murmurando _Dios, y yo que pensaba que te habías vuelto loco, ya estaba a nada de llamar al psiquiatra_, provocándole una risa infantil y sincera.

Por eso borró toda distancia entre sus labios, capturándolos en un voraz beso, jugueteando con sus lenguas, entre gemidos ahogados. Y lo abrazó, provocando gritos de vergüenza entre sus compañeros, y varios _Joder, van a tener sexo en el pasillo_ de parte de Cartman. Más no le prestó importancia a nada de eso, a nada, excepto a Stan, quien le había devuelto el beso.

— Vámonos a un hotel, _cariño_~

— ¡Deja eso ya!

Sí, indudablemente las cosas se tornaban cursis con Stan.

**Posdata.** «Si eres Kenny McCormick, no hagas nada de lo anterior, sólo sé sincero contigo mismo. A Stan le gustas así de idiota, y si eres Eric Cartman, vete al infierno, maldito culón.

Atentamente, K. B. Escritor de la "Guía para conquistar a un Marsh".»

**#FIN**


End file.
